


rude awakening

by shesthemuscle



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, M/M, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 03:36:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21190910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shesthemuscle/pseuds/shesthemuscle
Summary: Deceit and Patton get a rude awakening thanks to Roman.





	rude awakening

“Can someone shoot him?”

Deceit buries his head underneath the pillow, trying to block out the sound of Roman’s singing coming down the hallway from his room.

Staring at him, Patton rubs his back.

“This gets you? You live with Remus and it’s Roman’s singing that makes you want to resort to violence?” asks Patton.

Peaking out from under the pillow, Deceit gives his boyfriend an unimpressive stare.

“I know how to contain Remus and he knows better than to be too loud before a certain time and after a certain time,” explains Deceit.

Patton kisses the closest part of Deceit he can reach.

“In Roman’s defense, he doesn’t know you’re here nor do any of the others,” Deceit opens his mouth but Patton places a finger on his lips, “which is for a good reason. Besides, I really don’t want to share you with anyone else.”

The human side of Deceit’s face heats up and he forgoes the pillow to bury his face in Patton’s chest.

Patton plays with his hear.

“If you want, I can go tell Roman to quiet down,” offers Patton.

In response, Deceit wraps his legs around Patton’s then tightens his hold on Patton’s waist causing Patton to chuckle.

“Guess its back to the drawing board then.”

Deceit lets out a pleased noise against Patton’s skin, glad he’s getting his way.

Running his hand up and down Deceit’s back, Patton lets the silence of his room fall over them as the sounds of Roman’s singing gently softening to background noise, signaling to Patton that Roman’s almost ready to start his day.

“We could spend more time in your room, Dee…so you don’t have to deal with Roman as much,” suggests Patton.

“You’d have to deal with Remus then and you know how he is. Roman, at least can recognize boundaries,” replies Deceit.

“It’s something to think about for the future at least. In the meantime, I’ll talk to Roman later,” says Patton.

Deceit leans up and kisses Patton which is enthusiastically returned before snuggling close to Patton, determined to not leave the bed any time soon.

Waving his hand, Patton dims the light of his room before putting on some soft instrumental music to offset the noise he knows is coming once the others go downstairs to find that he didn’t make breakfast. As much as he should care about, they can all cook and he’s not in any rush to leave Deceit.

“I love you, Deceit,” Patton confesses.

“I love you too, Patton.”


End file.
